Super Star TV/Programming
Super Star TV subscribes programming shows such as SpongeBob SquarePants, The Loud House, and The Bagel Show. Movie Star TV subscribes movies such as Cars, Toy Story, and SpongeBob films. Pee Dee TV subscribes preschool shows. Original Programming *''Adventurous Kid'' (2015-present) *''Bob and George'' (2014-present) *''Cilia'' (2016-present) *''The Edy Show'' (2015-present) *''Moose vs. Zoo'' (2014-present) *''Planet Flea'' (2014-present) *''Starface!'' (2014-present) *''The Ums'' (2014-present) *''Wonderful World of Jason'' (2015-present) Acquired Programming *''Adventure Time'' (all seasons; 2013-present) *''Almost Naked Animals'' (2012-present) *''ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks'' (2015-present) *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' (2012-present) *''Angry Birds Toons'' (2014-present) *''B-Daman Crossfire'' (2013-present) *''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' (2016-present) *''Ben 10'' (2016 TV series; 2016-present) *''Beyblade'' (all series; 2013-present) *''Beywheelz'' (all series; 2013-present) *''Breadwinners'' (2014-present) *''Bunnicula'' (2016-present) *''Camp Lakebottom'' (2014-present) *''Clarence'' (2014 TV series; 2014-present) *''The Day My Butt Went Psycho!'' (2014-present) *''Detentionaire'' (2016-present) *''Digimon Fusion'' (2014-present) *''Dinofroz'' (2016-present) *''Dr. Dimensionpants!'' (2016-present) *''Endangered Species'' (2016-present) *''The Fairly OddParents'' (all seasons; 2012-present) *''Future Card Buddyfight'' (2016-present) *''George of the Jungle'' (2016-present) *''Get Ace'' (2016-present) *''Gravity Falls'' (2012-present) *''Grojband'' (2015-present) *''Harvey Beaks'' (2015-present) *''Horrible Histories'' (2016-present) *''Inspector Gadget'' (2016-present) *''Johnny Test'' (2013-present) *''Kuu Kuu Harajuku'' (2016–present) *''League of Super Evil'' (2016-present) *''Littlest Pet Shop'' (2015-present) *''Looped'' (2016-present) *''The Loud House'' (2016-present) *''Mighty Magiswords'' (2016-present) *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir'' (2015–present) *''Mixels'' (2014-present) *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' (all seasons; 2014-present) *''Nerds and Monsters'' (2014-present) *''Numb Chucks'' (2014-present) *''Packages from Planet X'' (2014-present) *''Phineas and Ferb'' (all seasons; 2012-present) *''Pig Goat Banana Cricket'' (2015-present) *''Pirate Express'' (2016-present) *''Pokémon'' (all series; 2012-present) *''Power Rangers'' (all series; 2012-present) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (2016 TV series; 2016-present) *''Rabbids Invasion'' (2013-present) *''Rated A for Awesome'' (2016-present) *''Regal Academy'' (2016–present) *''Regular Show'' (all seasons; 2013-present) *''Sanjay and Craig'' (2013-present) *''Scaredy Squirrel'' (2013-present) *''Sidekick'' (2013-present) *''Sonic Boom'' (2015-present) *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (all seasons; 2012-present) *''Steven Universe'' (2014-present) *''Supernoobs'' (2016-present) *''Teen Titans Go!'' (2013-present; part of DC Nation) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2012 TV series; 2012-present) *''Total Drama'' (all series; 2012-present) *''Total Drama All-Stars'' (2013-present) *''Total Drama: Pahkitew Island'' (2014-present) *''Total Drama: Revenge of the Island'' (2012-present) *''Transformers'' (all series; 2015-present) *''Uncle Grandpa'' (2013-present) *''Wabbit'' (2016-present) *''Wander Over Yonder'' (2015-present) *''We Bare Bears'' (2015-present) *''Yo-Kai Watch'' (2016-present) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (all series; 2016-present) Former Programming *''Transformers: Prime'' (2013-15) *''Transformers: Rescue Bots'' (2012-14) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' (2012-14) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' (2013-15) Overnight Block Programming *''Attack on Titan'' (2015-present) *''Axe Cop'' (2015-present) *''Beware the Batman'' (2014-present; part of DC Nation) *''Black Lagoon'' (2016-present) *''Blue Exorcist'' (2016-present) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (2015-present) *''Crash Canyon'' (2016-present) *''Dragon Ball'' (2013-present) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (all series; 2015-present) *''Eureka Seven'' (2016-present) *''Fugget About It'' (2015-present) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2016-present) *''Hellsing Ultimate'' (2016-present) *''Immortal Grand Prix'' (2015-present) *''Inuyasha'' (2015-present) *''Inuyasha The Final Act'' (2016-present) *''Kill la Kill'' (2016-present) *''Naruto'' (2014-present) *''One Piece'' (all series; 2015-present; part of AnimeNation) *''Sailor Moon'' (all series; 2015-present; part of AnimeNation) *''Samurai 7'' (2016-present) *''Soul Eater'' (2014-present; part of AnimeNation) *''Soul Eater Again'' (2015-present; part of AnimeNation) *''Soul Eater Not!'' (2016-present; part of AnimeNation) *''Space Dandy'' (2015-present) *''Sword Art Online'' (2015-present) *''Sword Art Online II'' (2016-present) *''Tenchi Muyo! GXP'' (2015-present) *''Two Nuts and a Richard'' (2016-present) Pee Dee TV Programming *''The Adventures of Book of Virtues'' (2016-present) *''Arthur'' (TV series; 2016-present) *''Backyardigans'' (2015-present) *''Blue's Clues'' (2015-present) *''Bob the Builder'' (2015-present) *''Doraemon'' (2015-present) *''Liberty's Kids'' (2015-present) *''Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse'' (2016-present) *''Max and Ruby'' (2016-present) *''Odd Squad'' (2016-present) *''PB&J Otter'' (2015-present) *''Rugrats'' (2016-present) *''Sesame Street'' (2015-present) *''VeggieTales'' (2016-present) *''The Zula Patrol'' (2016-present) Other Programming *''The Adventures of Milo and Leon'' (2015-present) *''Angry German Kid'' (AngryGermanKid82; 2014-present) *''Angry German Kid'' (CDiFan237; 2015-present) *''Angry German Kid'' (Videoman1443; 2013-present) *''The Bagel Show'' (2012-present) *''Chrome's Show of Chromeyness'' (2014-present) *''CircleCity'' (2014-present) *''Eli Shmow'' (2015-present) *''Otto The Oreo'' (2016-present) *''Polar'' (2015-present) *''Porcupine Wanted'' (2015-present) *''Risky Frizz'' (2016-present) *''Super Clark'' (2016-present) Movies *''The Angry Birds Movie'' *''Big Hero 6'' *''The Book of Life'' *''The Boxtrolls'' *''Cars'' *''Cars 2'' *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2'' *''Coraline'' *''Corpse Bride'' *''The Croods'' *''Despicable Me'' *''Despicable Me 2'' *''Epic'' *''Finding Dory'' *''Finding Nemo'' *''Home'' *''Hotel Transylvania'' *''Hotel Transylvania 2'' *''How to Train Your Dragon'' *''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' *''Howl's Moving Castle'' (part of AnimeNation) *''Ice Age'' *''Ice Age: Collision Course'' *''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' *''Ice Age: The Meltdown'' *''Inside Out'' *''Kubo and the Two Strings'' *''Kung Fu Panda'' *''Kung Fu Panda 2'' *''Kung Fu Panda 3'' *''The Lego Movie'' *''Madagascar'' *''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' *''Madagascar: Europe's Most Wanted'' *''Megamind'' *''Minions'' *''Monsters University'' *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' *''Monsters, Inc.'' *''Moongirl'' *''Mr. Peabody and Sherman'' *''My Neighbor Totoro'' (part of AnimeNation) *''The Nut Job'' *''ParaNorman'' *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' *''Princess Mononoke'' (part of AnimeNation) *''Puss in Boots'' *''Rio'' *''Rio 2'' *''Rise of the Guardians'' *''The Secret Life of Pets'' *''Shrek'' *''Shrek 2'' *''Shrek Forever After'' *''Shrek the Third'' *''Spirited Away'' (part of AnimeNation) *''Susage Party'' *''Toy Story'' *''Toy Story 2'' *''Toy Story 3'' *''Trolls'' *''Turbo'' *''WALL-E'' *''Wreck-It Ralph'' Films based on Pokémon *''Pokémon 3: The Movie'' (based on Pokémon) *''Pokémon 4Ever'' (based on Pokémon) *''Pokémon Heroes: Latios and Latias'' (based on Pokémon) *''Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea'' (based on Pokémon) *''Pokémon the Movie: Black—Victini and Reshiram'' (based on Pokémon) *''Pokémon the Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction'' (based on Pokémon) *''Pokémon the Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened'' (based on Pokémon) *''Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages'' (based on Pokémon) *''Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice'' (based on Pokémon) *''Pokémon the Movie: Volcanion and the Exquisite Magearna'' (based on Pokémon) *''Pokémon the Movie: White—Victini and Zekrom'' (based on Pokémon) *''Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life'' (based on Pokémon) *''Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys'' (based on Pokémon) *''Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior'' (based on Pokémon) *''Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker'' (based on Pokémon) *''Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew'' (based on Pokémon) *''Pokémon: The First Movie'' (based on Pokémon) *''Pokémon: The Movie 2000'' (based on Pokémon) *''Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai'' (based on Pokémon) *''Pokémon: Zoroark—Master of Illusions'' (based on Pokémon) Films based on One Piece *''One Piece Movie: The Desert Princess and the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta'' (based on One Piece; part of AnimeNation) *''One Piece: Clockwork Island Adventure'' (based on One Piece; part of AnimeNation) *''One Piece: Episode of Chopper: Bloom in the Winter, Miracle Sakura'' (based on One Piece; part of AnimeNation) *''One Piece: Strong World'' (based on One Piece; part of AnimeNation) *''One Piece: The Cursed Holy Sword'' (based on One Piece; part of AnimeNation) *''One Piece: Z'' (based on One Piece; part of AnimeNation) Scooby-Doo Films *''Scooby-Doo'' *''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' *''Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster'' *''Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins'' Fanon Films *''The Bagel Movie'' (based on The Bagel Show) *''CircleCity: City Vs. World'' (based on CircleCity) *''Risky Frizz: The Dank Movie (based on Risky Frizz) *Risky Frizz: The Movie'' (based on Risky Frizz) Films based on the movie series *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins'' (based on Toy Story) *''Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas'' (based on Ice Age; part of Christmas Star TV) *''Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade'' (based on Ice Age) *''Madly Madagascar'' (based on Madagascar) *''Monsters vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space'' (based on Monsters vs. Aliens; part of Scary Star TV) *''Scared Shrekless'' (based on Shrek; part of Scary Star TV) *''Shrek the Halls'' (based on Shrek; part of Christmas Star TV) *''Toy Story of Terror!'' (based on Toy Story; part of Scary Star TV) *''Toy Story That Time Forgot'' (based on Toy Story; part of Christmas Star TV) Films based on the other series *''A Fairly Odd Christmas'' (based on The Fairly OddParents; part of Christmas Star TV) *''A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!'' (based on The Fairly OddParents) *''A Fairly Odd Summer'' (based on The Fairly OddParents; part of Summer Star TV) *''Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' (based on Phineas and Ferb) *''Regular Show: The Movie'' (based on Regular Show) *''Rugrats Go Wild'' (based on Rugrats; part of Pee Dee TV) *''Rugrats in Paris'' (based on Rugrats; part of Pee Dee TV) *''The Rugrats Movie'' (based on Rugrats; part of Pee Dee TV) *''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water'' (based on SpongeBob SquarePants) *''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' (based on SpongeBob SquarePants) Upcoming Programming Acquired *''Bunsen Is a Beast!'' (2017) *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Series'' (2017) *''Glitch Techs'' (2018) *''Justice League Action'' (2016) *''Mysticons'' (2017) *''Pinky Malinky'' (2017) *''Power Rangers Ninja Steel'' (2017) *''Sky Rat'' (2017) *''Welcome to the Wayne'' (Late 2016/Early 2017) Other *''Fish'' (2017) Movies *''The Boss Baby'' (2017) *''Cars 3'' (2017) *''The Croods 2'' (2018) *''Fish: The Movie'' (2018) *''How to Train Your Dragon 3'' (2018) *''The Nut Job 2'' (2016) *''Toy Story 4'' (2018) Trivia *''One Piece'' airs during AnimeNation. *''Teen Titans Go!'' airs at midnight during DC Nation. *Three movies of Rugrats airs during Pee Dee TV. *All seasons of SpongeBob SquarePants airs on this channel. **Seasons 4-7 airs on every Monday-Friday. **Seasons 8-10 airs on every Saturday. **Seasons 1-3 airs on Cartoon Worldwide. *All seasons of The Fairly OddParents airs on this channel. **Seasons 6-8 airs on every Monday-Friday. **Seasons 9-10 airs on every Saturday. **Seasons 1-5 airs on Cartoon Worldwide. Category:Super Star TV Category:Jcpag2010 Category:Program list